Sort of Siblings
by Citizenofwhoville123
Summary: Tune steals the TARDIS key. Other than that, read inside!


A/N So, I said I would write more about Tune Song, and I am living up to that promise! I hope that you all like this! There is more to come (probably at least) because I have an idea….

Allinora Pond did not make a habit of waking up at midnight. Though at seven years old she seemed just as old (if not older) than her 8 1/2 year old nephew, at least technically, Tune, she was still completely human and thus needed sleep. However, when Tune had trouble sleeping or was just bored he often came and woke her up just for fun. 'Sleep' he would tell her 'is very overrated.' And with Tune Song, that statement was completely true. They'd raid the cabinets and enjoy a midnight snack outside in the grass in their pajamas, the adults oblivious.

However, there was a different sort of glint in his eyes that night when he woke her up. He shone a flashlight in her eyes and she blinked sleepily and sat up.

Tune was dangling something in front of her, which she realized after a moments' consideration was a key, a round sort of glowing key. It took Ally only a second to realize exactly what the key was for.

"No!" she said, extremely impressed. "You didn't! You did not steal River's TARDIS key!"

Tune grinned mischievously as she sat up in bed, grabbing the key and examining it. "It was just sitting there."

Ally raised her eyebrows.

"Well, sitting there….inside her sock drawer…."

Ally's eyes travelled further up her forehead than should have been possible.

"In her locked bureau….in the back of her closet….right in the open really. Just asking to be borrowed. See, the Doctor gave her one ages ago, she used to wear it around her neck when she thought she could get away with it and in a pocket or something if he didn't know who she was, always had it with her, but after he abandoned her here after the library incident she hid it away. Now, I think she uses it from time to time, while he sleeps, whenever that happens, but hides it in her sock drawer so that the Doctor can't find it. He might…I'm not really sure, confiscate it or something. But when he took her out to that singing towers place last month I snuck in and had a look around, she really doesn't keep anything interesting where I might find it, but I was looking around and there was this key, and it started glowing, so I just thought, I'll grab it next time the TARDIS is in town, so to speak! So here it is!"

Ally gave him a scrutinizing look, though she was honestly desperately trying not to laugh. Tune's remarkable ability to ramble on without finishing a sentence at the speed of light was impressive and had only worsened since he had met the Doctor. It was hilarious. Though this was primarily River's opinion, and so Ally had adopted it. Mum thought that River had been a very bad influence for Ally, which was probably true. Growing up with her older sister had definitely encouraged her to be more of a daredevil than she might have been otherwise. Then again, Amy herself wasn't exactly cautious.

However, Ally did feel it her duty to say something against the idea.

"You're going to fly the TARDIS?"

"Sure!" said Tune.

"But you can't fly it. You don't know how! You'll get us both killed."

"Only if your mum doesn't kill us first when she catches us trying. Come on, how hard can it be anyway?"

Ally gave a small snort, folding her arms across her chest. "How hard could it be to fly the ancient, temperamental time machine built by a superior race from another planet? Oh, I'm sure it'll be a piece of cake!"

"Let's at least go try it! Please! I won't go without you."

Truth was, Ally hadn't actually needed any convincing. She would have come with him even if he was going to try to get into the TARDIS by picking the lock. She just wanted to make sure that he knew what he was doing. Of course, he didn't, but that was the fun part! No point in sneaking out in the middle of the night to attempt something that you know is going to work.

"Fine." She said, trying very hard to suppress a grin and failing miserably. "You've got me. Let's go before someone wakes up and notices.

DW

Tune was finally admitting to himself that maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all.

Oh, flying the TARDIS had been easy. Whether he was able to do it instinctively or just remembering watching the Doctor do it he wasn't sure, but either way, it worked. He had even landed it properly, without even neglecting to use the stabilizers like the Doctor did to his Mum's unending annoyance.

It had been just a little over a year since the Doctor finally learned who Tune really was, and Tune had to say that since then, his life had become a lot more fun. Oh, obviously he liked having a proper dad who knew who he was, but it wasn't the best part of having the Doctor around almost constantly. For one thing, it meant he got to miss a lot of school, which was a relief. Tune hated school, but he was forced to attend simply so that Amy and Rory and Mum wouldn't get arrested. However, with the Doctor popping in more frequently to take them on trips, Tune didn't have to go to school quite as regularly. None of the teachers asked all that many questions about this, and Tune thought that they were probably relieved when he didn't come. Tune, being somewhat brilliant, loved to correct the teachers and had a knack for causing trouble. Blame it on genetics.

The main reason that he liked having the Doctor around though was because where the Doctor went, so did the TARDIS. Tune was fascinated by the blue box, examining it every spare moment he got and relishing every trip the Doctor took them on. It was amazingly brilliant, everything that was out there, and Tune wanted to see it all.

This was why Tune had sought out the key, and he had found it after little trouble, sneaking into Mum's room while she and the Doctor were out 'shooting aliens,' as Amy described it (a description which the Doctor had greatly objected to, saying that they didn't 'shoot' anything if they could help it and bemoaning the fact that they were setting such a bad example for their children. Tune had noticed that he and Ally tended to be bundled together as Amy's children in the Doctor's mind, even though he knew Tune's true parentage. Anyway, Amy had said that it was much too late to worry about her and River corrupting 'the children' and that he should have heard some of Tune's favorite bedtime stories, which got River into the conversation, saying that she simply told the stories outright as he had told them to her, which resulted in a huge argument which had actually been quite interesting to listen to. Rory, wisely, had decided to stay out of it.) and seeing it, sitting there tucked inside a bundle of socks just begging to be taken, well how was he supposed to resist?

It had actually all gone very well, until he had accidentally landed them in the middle of World War 7, where they weren't the amazing son of the Doctor and River Song and daughter of Amy and Rory Pond, they were simply two kids still wearing their pajamas and locked out of their stolen time machine.

"I cannot believe that you _locked us out, _Tune!" cried Ally, ducking to avoid the whizzing laser beam that just missed her forehead.

"I didn't mean to!" said Tune, banging once more on the door and kicking it in frustration.

"If we don't get under cover, we're going to get shot, Tune!" she cried, ducking again. Tune had to see her point.

"Okay." He said, annoyed. "Just point out the next time machine you see that will allow us to get back to the 21st century and I'm there."

Ally shot him a look, and Tune spent a moment trying to decide where she had got it from. Amy, or Mum? After a seconds' consideration, he realized that this probably wasn't the thing he should be focusing on.

"Right. Let's just-"

Tune was cut off as a small, cylindrical dart pierced his skin, and he slumped to the ground, unconscious.

DW

Ally blinked a few times as the world wavered before her surroundings came into focus. She seemed to be in some kind of cave. A tall blond woman was bent over her, staring directly into her now open eyes.

Ally struggled to sit up, and was surprised and relieved to notice that no bonds held her down. She glanced over and saw Tune, lying still with his eyes shut. She stood up and stumbled over to him, grabbing his hand and checking for a pulse like she knew her father would have done.

"It's okay." Said the woman, and Ally whipped around to face her. "He's just unconscious. Sorry, but it was the only way I could think of to shut him up. You two were starting to attract attention to yourselves. Now," she said, pointing at Tune, who, to Ally's relief, was staring to stir, "Who's he, and how did he get dad's TARDIS?"

"What?" asked Ally, not even beginning to comprehend what she was saying.

"Look, I'm looking for a man called the Doctor, and the TARDIS is his…." The woman seemed to be searching for an acceptable term that Ally would understand. "Space ship."

"I know what a TARDIS is!" Ally cut in. "And why are you looking for the Doctor? What do you want with him?"

DW

Tune heard Ally ask 'why are you looking for the Doctor? What do you want with him?' and was up immediately, sitting bolt upright.

"What's going on?" he asked, trying to figure out where he might be.

"Some woman knocked us out and brought us here and is now asking about the TARDIS. Any question?" asked Ally sarcastically.

"I'm sorry about the whole knocking you out bit, but you stole my dad's TARDIS, and I'd like to know why."

"Your dad? The TARDIS belongs to the Doctor. _My_ dad! And I'm just borrowing it. We didn't steal it!" Ally was making frantic shushing motions behind the woman's back, and Tune realized his mistake. "And I just told you that the Doctor is my father. Anything else you'd like to know before my mother kills me for that?"

"Actually, yes." Said the woman, looking curious. "Who exactly are you?"

"Tune Roranicus Song. I was born on April 20th, 2012, and I'm part alien, have two hearts, and can change my body when I die. "

If this surprised the woman, she didn't show it.

"Who's your mother?" she asked.

"Ah," said Tune, grinning at her. He'd just told her everything about himself, at least all the information that would put him in any danger, so he may as well do his best to trust her. "I'd tell you, ma'am, but then I'd have to kill you."

Tune thought he saw the smallest hint of a smile grace the woman's lips.

"Who are you?" asked Ally, frowning deeply.

"I haven't introduced myself!" said the woman, offering her a hand. "Name's Jenny. And before you ask, just Jenny, nothing else."

DW

Captain Jack Harkness, ex time agent and con man, had not been enjoying tracking the anonymous 'Jenny.' It had been his pet project recently, and she was proving to be very difficult to pin down. The only reason that he was so interested in her was because of her supposed connections to the Doctor.

This wasn't actually why he was here right now. No, now he was hitting two birds with one stone. He had been about to set off for here when he had received a phone call from a very distraught sounding River Song, who had him picking up her son and sister, who were in a significant amount of trouble. It would be nice though it he could snag Jenny too. There had been reports of people seeing her here that he had dug up, and he was interested to see if it really was her.

He entered the cave hesitantly, hearing voices. It was definitely her, no question about it. But why was she here? Rumor had it that she was the Doctor's daughter, assumed to be dead, and he had thought that finding her might be a nice thing to do for his old friend. And, this way, she wouldn't wind up getting herself into any trouble. Or, as the case was likely to be, _more _trouble.

"So, wait," said a female voice from the room, though it was definitely not the lovely miss Jenny. This voice belonged to a girl, and it currently sounded very skeptical. "You're telling us that you're the Doctor's daughter, who he thought was dead? Sorry, but that's a little unbelievable."

"It's no more ridiculous than Tune's claim to the same thing! I didn't even know that he had a wife!"

That was Jenny, obviously talking about Tune Song. Jack knew all about Tune Song. Sure, River had done her best to hide him, but when you notice that there's suddenly an alien baby in a tiny town called Leadworth and that this is where Amy and Rory Pond's daughter, River Song, long suspected to be the Doctor's wife, is currently living with her parents, and that no one had known when Amy, his supposed mother, had given birth to him or even that she had been pregnant, it arouses suspicion. If Tune really had been the Pond's child, why would they hide away for months and then suddenly arrive with him? He was obviously River's, and that meant that there were a limited number of possible fathers Tune could have.

"I think she might be telling the truth." Tune Song this time. "I say that when we get the TARDIS open, we take Jenny back and ask the Doctor himself."

"Except that we have absolutely no way to get back in to the TARDIS, Tune!"

Oh dear, they stole the TARDIS and got locked out? That was hilarious! Jack entered the room.

"Hello!" he said brightly. "I heard you're having trouble with your time machine. Don't you worry, girls and boys, well, boy, we can get you home the snap of a finger! Just come on over, grab on tight, and we'll be off."

"Who are you?" asked Jenny.

"Ah, Jenny! You're even prettier than in the pictures! Now, no more questions. These children here are up past their bed time, and they are in big trouble!"

DW

River was pacing the room anxiously when she saw the flash of a vortex manipulator in the yard. She called for Amy, Rory, and her husband (who, let's be honest, was more upset about not having his TARDIS than his son disappearing in the middle of the night) and unlocked the door, seeing four shapes moving outside.

When they came in, both Tune and Ally were being dragged by the collars of their pajamas by none other than Jack Harkness. Behind him was a blond woman who stood awkwardly and looked rather sheepish, as if not sure if this was where she was supposed to be.

"I think these belong to you!" said Jack cheerfully, giving Ally and Tune a little shove towards the group of angry and worried looking adults.

Tune looked at Ally, who gave a helpless little shrug. He smiled and waved weakly at his parents and grandparents.

"Hi."

The Doctor looked severely at him.

"You stole my TARDIS!" he said, in the sanctimonious tone of someone who is incredibly outraged for what they think is a good reason. Then, he said with a grin, "Could you fly it?"

"Of course I could fly it!" said Tune. "How else do you think we got to the site of World War 7. We didn't just appear there!"

Amy stepped forward, looking properly angry as opposed to the other adults expressions of mild amusement and annoyance.

"You took my daughter to a battlefield? Where she could have gotten killed?" Amy said to him.

"If it's any consolation, Mum, Tune would have most likely gotten killed too. Actually, he was in more danger than me. He looks a lot older. What soldier is gonna shoot a 7 year old girl?" said Ally. Amy turned to her.

"Keep quiet, young lady! Don't think that you'll get away with this! You are in so much trouble that-"

Rory walked up to her and put a hand on Amy's shoulder. "Amy, they're both fine. No harm done. Anyway, running away in the middle of the night with strange alien boys is hardly something that she got from me."

Amy seemed to acknowledge this and, if somewhat reluctantly, retreated after giving her daughter a fleeting hug.

River moved over to Tune and embraced her son, murmuring something about him being in lots of trouble before looking up at him and saying, "Did you use the blue stabilizers?"

"'Course, Mum." Said Tune, grinning.

"Honestly, that was brilliantly done." River continued. "I didn't even notice that the key was gone, or that you'd been in my room. Getting locked out though, that's just hilarious."

Noticing her mother's glare, she quickly corrected herself. "I mean, that was a horribly irresponsible thing to do, and I'm very disappointed in you…" River seemed to have nothing more to say.

Amy suddenly burst out laughing. "You are completely hopeless, River!" she choked out.

Suddenly, the Doctor seemed to notice that there was another person with the group. Painful recognition flitted across his face as the woman stepped out from behind Jack's back where she had been hiding.

"Jenny?" he said, shocked.

"Hello dad."

A/N So, I know that's kind of a weird place to end it, but this was getting much longer than I meant it to be! I hope that people liked it! There is yet more to come!


End file.
